


Just Say It, Bro.

by molliehenson



Series: double b bro's [2]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Double B, JUST double b, M/M, OT7, Romance, the part where they finally get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: "I like like you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> SINCE SO MANY OF YOU REQUESTED A PART 2 TO MY STORY "GUY LOVE", HERE THE FUCK IT IS. READ THAT ONE TOO IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY LOL.

"I don't know, man." Bobby whispered. "Seems a little gay."

"It's only gay if the lights are on."

Bobby shrugged. "You're right." Then, he reached out to turn off the light, then he joined Hanbin back on the bed. The two sat up right, and Bobby felt around for Hanbin's jaw. 

He was going kiss him. Hanbin proposed the idea. Bobby didn't really say no to it. But, what's the worse that could happen? 

The two met lips. It was only a peck. 

"Huh," Hanbin blinked and pondered. "That wasn't too bad. Let's try it a little longer."

"Okay," Bobby shook his head then closed his eyes again, and they kissed. Bobby pulled away. "Your perfume smells nice."

"You like it?" Hanbin asked. "Five dollars. Gets me all the girls,"

"What girls?"

"Touché."

After this, kissing was a norm. Not out in public or anything. Hanbin would invite Bobby over- more like, Bobby would barge in whenever he felt like it, the usual- and the pair would just hang. Then by the end of the night, Bobby would stand and say, "Well, I got work in the morning. See you tomorrow?"

Hanbin would nod and then lean over to kiss Bobby's already pucker lips. 

It wasn't until the next week when Donghyuk came over that anyone even found out about the things going on.

"So what'd you guys do yesterday?" Donghyuk asked, picking up the random items scattered across Hanbin's house. He never picks up his things. Donghyuk doesn't mind cleaning for him. 

"Watched Die Hard and kissed like three times."

Donghyuk halted. "Are you serious? I mean, I know it's a joke within our group but... I didnt think you'd actually... you know..."

"Watch Die Hard? Yeah, I didn't think I'd actually watch it either. But we ended up watching it twice. It was so good."

 

"What's that?" 

"It's a new plant I bought us," Bobby took the pot he walked through the door with and set it in Hanbin's windowsill. 

Hanbin sat up right in his seat, looking particularly offended. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't have kids."

"I know, but I had to get him. Look at his leaves." Bobby said. "You'll have him this weekend, and I'll take him next weekend."

 

When Jinhwan and Yunhyeong asked Hanbin and Bobby to hang out the next week, Bobby rejected the two before Hanbin could even answer. 

"Tuesday?" Bobby repeated. Yunhyeong nodded. "We can't. We have a date, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Hanbin snapped his fingers. 

"You guys are going on a date?" Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows together. 

"Yes, together. Just two bros treating ourselves." Hanbin said. It was his turn to pay, although Bobby didn't want him to. He's always so demanding, so cute, so charming, so inadequately the best bro friend he's ever had.

Yunhyeong gave Jinhwan the knowing look. "Well, I hope it goes well for you."

"Yunhyeong, you're so sweet." Hanbin gasped. Then he grabbed Bobby's hand. "Let's go, babe,"

When date night rolled around, Hanbin felt nervous. He'd never exactly gone on a date... with Bobby before, and he wanted make it special. As he got ready, he got a call from Bobby. 

"Hello, lover boy," Bobby greeted him. "Have you looked on your counter yet? I got you a little surprise."

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Hanbin said as he fixed his collar, and when to check his counter sink." There was a little box, and inside was a necklace. A gold chain. Very manly. "Did you fucking break into my house to put this here?"

"Bitch, you gave me a key."

"Right." Hanbin's heart fluttered. "See you in an hour."

He hung up, got ready, and met Bobby at a restaurant downtown. They were placed in their seats. "Order anything you'd like," Hanbin told him, looking at his menu.

"Can I order you?"

"Bro, that's gay."

"I know right," Bobby laughed. 

They both settled on steak, and as Hanbin took a bite, he caught Bobby's eye. "What?"

"I don't know, you just look good tonight," Bobby complimented. His face looked genuine. 

"You look good, too." Hanbin blushed. Afterwards, they took a nice stroll back to Hanbin's place. They stood at the door, the moonlight shining onto them. "Would you like to come inside?" Hanbin wiggled his eyebrows. 

Bobby half smirked. "Don't mind if I do."

What can Hanbin say? Kissing leads to other things... the sexuals... and Hanbin woke up to Bobby on his bed. It was normal. Nothing to worry about. Hanbin wasn't phased. 

The sun shone right through the window and he got up to go to the bathroom... but where are his clothes?

Hanbin started to half panic. He popped his head back out of the bathroom. He's in the clear. Bobby's still sleeping. If he could just grab some clothes to throw on before he wakes up-

"Hey," Bobby said seductively. Hanbin flinched at the sudden noise and covered himself up real fast. 

"Oh, um, you're awake." Hanbin gave a nervous laugh. "Any particular reason you're not wearing pants either?"

"Bro," Bobby started. "We had like, the best night."

"What did we do?" Hanbin blinked. 

"We made LOTS of love. With your baking utensils. We made cookies. I love cookies." Bobby sighed. "I'm surprised you don't remember. You took off your clothes for some reason, and I was like, why not? So I took off my clothes too."

Hanbin sighed in relief. He coaxed Bobby into getting dressed so they could eat breakfast. Hanbin sat on the table as he watched Bobby cook. Hanbin swung his legs. "I'm kinda glad we didn't do anything. Like sex."

Bobby popped his head up. "Why are you glad we didn't do that?"

"I don't want to have to be doing the walk of shame."

Bobby squinted. "Are you saying your walks would be shameful after a night with me?"

"Well, no-"

"You know what Hanbin? You've been so negative about our relationship like this for quite some time now." Bobby said. "And last night after I told you that I liked you, you didn't say anything back. That's a very un-bro thing to do."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Bobby turned off the burner. "I think I better leave you to be with your thoughts." The man went over to put on his shoes. "And I'm taking Bobby Jr. with me." He grabbed the plant off Hanbin's windowsill. Then he opened up the fridge. "And some cookies."

Hanbin watched Bobby walk out the front door. He just doesn't know how to say it himself. 

 

 

"I like him,"

"We know." Junhoe rolled his eyes. 

"No, like, I like like him."

"That we didn't know." Junhoe commented. "Not surprised though."

"How are you not surprised?" Hanbin asked, holding up a CD.

"God, you guys are so obvious." Donghyuk chimed in. He looked at Hanbin after flipping through a few records. The music store had a sale today. "Just tell him. The sooner you tell him, the sooner everyone will be relieved. We've been wait for this day for years."

So, later that night, Hanbin showed up to Bobby's apartment. He knocked twice and Bobby opened. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "Bobby Jr. doesn't wanna see you right now."

"Does the first Bobby want to?"

"Maybe."

Hanbin sighed. "Bobby, look, I'm sorry. I like hanging out with you... and I know you're looking for a relationship. I like you too."

"Like how?" Bobby asked. 

"Like like." Hanbin clarified. "And I can't deny my feelings any longer."

"Get over here." Bobby pulled Hanbin by the neck to him and kissed him. They'd somehow gotten better at this. "I want you to say it."

"Do I have to?"

"Just say it, bro."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Bobby smiled.


End file.
